


How I meet him

by poisoninked



Series: The World of Zodiac [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sex, Zodiac World, how we meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninked/pseuds/poisoninked
Summary: So this is just a short story it's going to have at most maybe 5 chapters that deal with how Lane and Kenny meet. They will be part of a Fanfic World called Zodiac.Main ocs in this mine Lane Tucker and Kenny (/sugahfox baby)
Relationships: Lane and Kenny(Furrys)
Series: The World of Zodiac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558492





	1. Chapter 1

Dorms were empty for the most part. No one could blame anyone. After all, it was the night where most everyone was going out and having parties.   
Lane was just like everyone eles in the college though that wouldn't be for a while. Well, he usually was, but Shit was going on in his life.   
His eyes glanced over at the hanger mirror that he and his roommate shared. His tail was tucked under his legs as he was lying on the bed, thinking of things — nothing more he could do than that.   
His eyes drifted towards the ring box. He had asked his ex to marry him weeks before. His eyes looked pissed as they drifted back towards the doors mirrors. One of his claws was sitting on his blanket, looking like it soon might tare the bed apart.   
"This fucking sucks," he said, grumbling as his sharp knees scratch his muzzles rim. He couldn't believe even after a week he was still pissed off about his ex GF dumping him as soon as he whipped out the ring. He couldn't blame her. Well, he could, but right now, he wasn't in the mood to be a small cunt. His ears perked up as the buzzing sound came from the desk with the phone. Now it was his birthday, and he was pretty sure he was missing his birthday party that Clint and Matt had been planing since the being of the year.   
The Samsung Galaxy, his parents, had got him for the new year as a present.   
Finally, Lane decided though he didn't want to pull himself slowly off his bed and made his way to his desk. He extended his paw to the phone and picked it up.  
As his eyes glanced down to the screen as he pressed the button to turn it on, he was surprised to see how many text messages.  
"Why the hell are they bothering me right now." His eyes glanced down, seeing the text message.  
"Come on, man, leave the fucking room, and meet me outside."   
The message was from his friend Matt. A human who really should not be parting with anthros, but it never stopped him. Well, Lane was right about one thing they were bothering him trying to get him to come to his party.  
Lane was debating texting back or not.  
"No, I'm not coming out. Let me be pissed off and grumpy. Tell everyone that shows up to leave the gift, and they can have much cake alcohol as they want."   
He pressed send as he wondered why they were bothering him right now.  
"Come on, Lane… They're going be a lot of cute guys and girls at your party. YOUR PARTY. You can get laid, your the birthday boy that got dumped most will want to to get in your pants."   
He rolled his eyes when he read the last part about getting laid. Fuck that Shit, man; he didn't need to get laid right now. This wasn't something he needed, or maybe it was. Though right now, he didn't quite know what he needed. He also didn't want to hear people singing happy birthday to him right now either.   
As he bites his muzzle, he was still debating wither not he should go. Well, this was the funniest thing out there debating whether or not to go out clubbing or go to parties. Even when you're a social butterfly but he was hurt, and well, he hadn't gone outside since the break-up expects for classes and going to eat once and a while. Other than that, no one had seen Lane.  
"Why does it matter if I get laid on my birthday" Lane texted back and rolled his eyes pressing send.   
"BECAUSE THAT BITCH IS." As soon as that text, Matt sent Lanes eyes to widen, seeing the guy she was within a picture.   
Lane bared his pissed as he saw those two other. So she could get over a thing since middle school. She dragged him here and made him chose the school she wanted to go to fuck that good dam bitch. He was going to be getting laid, or he was going beat up that good dam lion that was with his ex and call her a whore in front of other people or even better dress so nice and act like he always did and charm his way into anyone pants.   
"Fine, then I'll get dressed and meet you outside." he pressed send as he pulled off his clothes as quickly as he could. Well, it looks like he was going to his birthday party just cause he was pissed off.   
It wouldn't be long until he pulled on some of his ripped jeans, a gray teeshirt, a leather jacket, and his converse.   
Converse for anthros was different from a bite. They were different. It was shaped like paws. So it made it more comfortable to wear. And Lane was a shoe wore. He laced up his boots and finished getting dressed. Not quite sure how tonight would go, but it would go well or not either way.   
Let's see what the night would lead to. Lane, though, as he reached for the door and finally went out.   
On the other side of the compasses, a young Kenny was sitting in a small chair in the central area of the four-bedroom dorm suite he and a few of his friends lived in. Kenny himself was leaning on of the couches as the sound of Doctor Who (series 6) could be heard as Kenny popped popcorn in the kitchen area.   
"Night of just me and dr who and popcorn," he squalled happily as he jumped up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen area. It was evident by the things he was planning to spend the night by himself. After all, he was wearing his dark green PJ pants and his fave black tank top that had a bright green alien on the front. His hair was tied up in a somewhat of a ponytail. Kenny's planes tonight were just eaten popcorn and watched The Doctor's Wife episodes he had recorded the Sunday before.   
Any signs on the other roommates and his best friend Marshal were more likely in his room getting ready to go to a party, and if he asked Kenny to come with him, Kenny already had a big no way on his lips.   
"KENNY."   
Right on cue, Kenny, though, as he faintly reached the microwave and was reaching for the popcorn. He didn't want to have this counites fight of Marshal trying to be social and go to parties and trying to date. That well wasn't something Kenny was ready for or right now wanting.   
"KENNY WERE ARE YOU." if it wasn't a night for people to be out parting, Kenny was pretty sure the other tents would start screaming shut up.  
Begrudgingly he ended up answering his friend.   
"I'm over here," Kenny mumbled, hoping that Marshal would not hear him say that.   
Nope, no such luck. As soon as Kenny answered, the man seemed to hear him and figure out where he was admittedly.  
Shit.  
"Kenny," Marshal said happily. Marshal wasn't like Kenny. He was a monkey. Marshal stood pretty short compared to Kenny. He was white with splashes of pink and yellow each way. His hair was in a side mohawk and a bite of a shaved down the middle. He often wore more girly things then Kenny. Tonight was no different. Marash was wearing a bright pink Minnie skirt, a white cropped sweater, and a pair of pink converse.   
Kenny's paws went into the large bag of popcorn as Marshal walked up to him.  
"Why are you in your PJs?" he asked, knowing full fucking well why Kenny was in them.  
"Why do you think," Kenny grunted as he popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.   
"Come on, I need my best friend to come with me to the biggest party of the year with my friend ." a smile grew on his face as he walked over to Kenny was reached into the bowl and picked up a few pieces of popcorn.   
Clearly. No, Nope, Nope. Kenny didn't want to go out. He had a 2-hour dr who episode to watch, and besides, the biggest party of the year always ended up just being something loud and noisy.  
"No." The best way he could say it was no. His hands were shaking somewhat nervous as he pulled out another hand-pulled of popcorn from his bag.   
"Yo only leaves the dorm for class, and you need to get out every once and a while, common just for a little while" Shit, this was going to last longer than Kenny wanted.   
"No. I want to watch my dr who and eat my popcorn and chill there isn't anything you can do or say to make me go." Kenny had was still twitching somewhat as he tried not to freak out.  
"No more no's, please come with me to this part. It's my friend Lane's birthday, and he's cute and sweet and funny and hung, and he just got dumped, and i know he." now how would he know the man was hung. And why in the world was he telling Kenny?  
Kenny rolled his eyes, hearing that wondering why he was trying so hard to get him to come out with him.   
"Why? What would honestly help me going to the party.." he knew he wasn't going to win. In a moment, it only took a few moments.  
"Because you need to have fun once in a while," he said with a smile as he used his free hand to take the bag of popcorn from Kenny.   
"And if I don't come with you?" Kenny asked, still unsure of what was going on.   
"Then I will be pestering you for days after this." this would be probably a threat. He was quite aware even though Marshal was soft and kind, and he usually got his way in the end by being sweet. 

Yep, that figured.   
"Fine fine. I give in. I'll come with you to the party." Kenny grumbled somewhat annoyed the man was all ways able to do that.   
Oh, dear god. The moment Kenny said he would go with him, Kenny knew that was probably the biggest mistake he had made in days. The moment he said that Marshal grabbed Kenny's right arm and started to pretty much dragging the man into his room with the biggest smile on his face. It wouldn't be long until Kenny was pulled back out of his bedroom. His bright yellow and black hair was now out of its boon and style to look as cute as it could. Kenny was wearing a pair of high rise shorts, and a tank top with an aline on it.  
"There we go," Marshal seemed to be happy now. Kenny lost."To the party we go." he squalled happily as he walked over to the door and quickly opened it and walked out.   
Kenny knew he was going to regret it as they walked out of their dorm room as they went into the hallway Kenny closed the door behind them and let out a groan as he was unsure what was going to happen that night. With his luck, he'd end up just being annoyed by a lot of people. Kenny could feel he had shaking as they now started to walk down the hall.   
"So, where is this party anyway?" Kenny questioned as they finally went down the hall.   
"Some club named The flag, I think," he said, pulling out his phone to text Matt to ask for the address again.   
The flag. Kenny wasn't that much of night club person, but he was pretty sure the flag was a gay bar/ night club. Well, he finds out soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the steps in the building Lane was still trying to decide if he really was going to do when he met Matt on the street. He could either just tell Matt he hated him and he didn’t really want to go to the party or he could try to be social and hate every second of it.   
Lane could see Matt standing with a group of guys. Most of them were Lanes friends from childhood and some were from college. Lexxie his friend since he was like a large buck whose parents from what Lane understood were part of the mob. Though Lexxie was not part of it. Lexxie stood at 6’2 though with those large antlers he was around 7’2 so usually they are shaved down. Lexxie was a mule deer though no one ever asked. He had mixes of dark and pale brownies and a few splashes of black. His pitch-black hair was pulled back in a ponytail like always. He wore what looked like typical rich kid clothes. A pair of dress boots, a nice clean Gucci dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. He was wearing a pair of Aviators to hide his eyes like always.  
Next to Lexxie was Sigma, Lane never really understood how they became friend, scatoblepas, after all, aren’t the most common thing to see if this side of the world after all. Though there was Sigma in their group of friends. Sigma was pretty much the tallest guy in their little groups of a friend standing around 8’3. He was also the most blucky and might or might not be hiding an 8 pack under the clothes he wore. His eyes were a dark red that seemed to have no white sclera instead it was red just like his iris. His fur was black with a bit of white on his muzzle that went straight down to his chest, and faintly some dark red markings that were around his whole body. His marking grows more vibrant when he inhales.. and fades when he exhales most people. His ears were similar to a cat in such and his tails were about 4 feet long and were fish-like tails, one purple, and one red. It was something very odd to see on most people but everyone in their friend group ignored it. The last thing most people would notice about him would be those big red horns on his head. Sigma hair was pure white and if not tied up in a bone it would reach the floor. This was one of those days where his hair was tied up in a quite large bun. Lane could see that the man was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt underneath a t-shirt of some underground rock band that was popular on campus at the moment. He was wearing a pair of torn black and some black boots. His arms were crossed and his left foot was tapping clearly annoyed and just wanted to get going.  
“Why can’t we just go.” He grumbled as he glanced over at Lexxie and Matt. He was clearly getting tired of just standing He could home playing demon's souls but Matt and Lexxie had planned Lane's birthday months ago though He was okay with going to the part after Lane even said he wasn’t going to his own party because of being dumped. He would've figured the two asshats would have canceled the party but nope. Here he was standing in the courtyard of the old dorms and waiting for Lane and the way Matt got Lane to come down was to send the pic of Lane's ex at a club with another guy well. This was complete bs.   
“Because it's Lane's day and he has the right to have a fun time,” Matt stated glaring up at the tower that was Sigma.   
It was hard for most of them to see but Sigma was glaring right back at the human.  
As Lane got closer he could start screaming at each other. Really classy. The last thing they needed tonight would be to rent a cop to show up.   
“Classy,” he said deadpan as he finally reached them.  
The first one to turn around seeing Lane was now heading towards them was Sigma being the tallest out of all of them.   
He glanced at Lexxie and mat and let out a quiet sigh trying not to say anything more than what he already said. As they made their way to the Lexxies car Lane was feeling like something bad was going to happen real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The area around the club was jumping to no one's surprise as Lexie's Corvette pulled up towards the night club. He couldn't believe Lexxies and the others talked him into this. A night club party and what was most likely more Lexxies friend the Lane's but he couldn't say no to his childhood friend. It was hard to say this to him. As they finally got to a stop a man outside the car could be seen walking over to them opening up the side doors than going towards the drive set and opening it as well.  
Just as Lane and his friends were getting out of the car, Kenny and marshal were walking up to the club, rather Kenny was being dragged there. The mutt groaned and looked at his best friend, whimpering at him as a last-ditch effort to get out of having to go in, he just wanted a quiet night. “Common marshal, we could order takeout or something,“ Kenny said as he gave marshal his best puppy eyes. The monkey looked at him and shook his head, he knew Kenny better than anyone and it was time for him to get out of the apartment. “ Listen to Doll, you know I love you, it’s gonna be good for you.. even you need to get out sometimes” Marshall held his friend's arm and smiled warmly, walking up to the doors, and the pair showed their ids to the bouncer.  
As the group of guys stepped out of Lexie's cars Lane was not even paying attention to the three males talking as they walked towards the door.  
Lexxie glanced over at Lane. He could see Lane was still not in the mood to be here as he handed his keys to the valley. "Come to one Lane tonight is your birthday and everyone is here for you." Lane knew that was bullshit. No one was here for him except for the three people that were in the car with him. "No Lexxie there here for you. I didn't even want to come." Lane stated as they walked towards the bouncer and Lexxie showed off what could be called a VIP pass or an owner pass or whatever. Lane’s body language seems to make it clear that what he was saying was true.   
As Kenny walked in with his best friend, he looked back at ane, the tone of his voice he wasn’t expecting, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad knowing he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be there that night, but when he looked back at the larger male, they locked eyes for a brief moment and his face flushed, totally and completely embarrassed lane had caught him looking at him, he grabbed marshals wrist and pulled him towards the bar as fast as possible.   
"Hey! That’s the spirit doll!” Marshal giggled as his friend pulled him quickly.  
Lexxie watched as Kenny and Marshless walked pasted them. Lexxie seemed sad about Marshless walking past. Lexxie most likely was the one that Lexxie had invited. "No I closed this bar just for you and everyone here only could get in with an invite. I even invited people you care about," he said as they walked into the club. The inside of the club was made clear it was closed for a private event people weren't dancing yet they were now just waiting for the birthday boy to walk in. Lane's eyes rolled like he didn't believe him but he was glad his friend did try but right after he got his heartbroken was a cheap shot. But whatever. As they entered the main area Lane could feel people were watching waiting to scream happy birthday.  
Marshal quickly got Kenny to stop when he realized it was lane and Lexie that had walked in behind them, he turned around and yanked Kenny’s arm for him to do the same when the room lit up with happy birthdays from his friend's Marshal clapped and played along. Kenny, on the other hand, was avoiding eye contact but he still shouted it along, not even really knowing lane and still embarrassed from getting caught looking at him. When the club started back up after the loud barrage of “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY” marshal walked over to Lexxie and lane, giving them both a hug. “Oh my gosh! Look at you,” the monkey said playfully “You’re growing up so fast, happy birthday ” he teased his friend... Kenny stood with him, too uncomfortable to walk around or grab drinks alone  
Lane didn't notice Kenny was looking though the moment Marshal walked over to them and hugged him. Lane was surprised that Marshal was here. "Thanks, monkey boy." Lane said kindly. "Sorry Lexxie dragged you here," he said with a kind smile. "Now if you all don't mind I'm going to get drunk before that bicthy poodle appears with her new bf so I don't feel like crap," he muttered quietly. The only person that would hear it may be a k9.  
“Aww, he didn’t drag me here, you know I’m always down for a good time, besides it’s your birthday I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Marshal said with a smile, taking lanes arm but he soon frowned “Hey, if you don’t want to be bothered by her just hang out with me and Kenny here, you know she hates me so I’d gladly be your bitch repellent” Kenny had looked up at him and nodded agreeing with Marshal, feeling a bit less embarrassed noticing Lane not paying mind to him “I know you don’t know me like that but it’s your birthday and no one deserves that on their birthday, I.. wouldn’t mind you sitting with us,” Kenny said softly, he was nowhere near as bold as marshal, but he had a good heart  
Lane smiled hearing them both and well hearing Kenny talking. Don't whisper around a Doberman. They have good hearing. "Sure better than hang with Lexxie and the rest of them for now." he knew Lexxie would more likely want to go flirt with a girl then hang out with him anymore as soon as everyone screamed happy birthday the music started and waitresses were starting to come out of the woodwork with food and alcohol.   
Marshal leads his friends to his favorite table and sat down with them, sliding into one side of the booth and Kenny sat across from him, both sides of the booth open for Lane to sit with them as well, Kenny looked up at him and Marshal was quick to grab some of the booze of a waitress walking by for the table. The money placed the drinks on the table and looked over at lane who was sitting down “ you weren’t into this idea of a party huh? “  
"I wanted to lay in my bed eats a pot brownie and sleep until i forgot," he stated bluntly as he. "It's my birthday I can sleep if i want to," he stated as he watched the monkey walk over and placed the drinks on the table. Lane was watching Kenny for a moment with a smile. As soon as the drinks were sat down Lane grabbed the cup full of burden.  
Marshal let out a giggle “ wow you and Kenny had the same idea, he needed to get outta the house though” Kenny rolled his eyes in response and took a sip of the bourbon “ the free booze is fun and all but I’d rather be in PJs doing nothing right now “ Kenny said playfully back at Marshal, getting a little more comfy with the setting.   
Lane nodded staggering as he took a sip of his cup. "Marashal you too much like Lexxie you like to drag people out of their rooms," he stated as he watched everyone dancing around. Lane glanced over at Kenny once more. It was more likely he was trying to place where he has seen him before.  
“ it’s only for his good, if it wasn’t for the fact he spent like a month at home outside of classes I wouldn’t have bothered” Marshal chimed, Kenny was around campus all the time, he was pretty involved in the campus’ student council, not as anything important but he was often seen taking pictures for whatever they needed. “ I’m surprised you guys haven’t met yet, Kenny’s been with me a couple of times when we’ve seen each other” the monkey added as Kenny finished his first drink.  
"I'm in criminal law and forensic anthropologist," he stated. "I pretty much spend most days on body farms putting corpses in the way to do in different and the rest of my days in labs," he stated pretty clearly. The only time people didn't see Lane walking around half asleep was going out with Princesses his ex. Also, the reason Lane hadn't meet Kenny yet was most likely was snogging (making out) with said ex.  
“ Really? That’s kinda sick.. it sounds like such a cool but morbid thing to study” Kenny said gently. Marshal smiled “well he’s defiantly been around you before, miss priss must have been too distracting on your dick,” the monkey said playfully “but hey, in all seriousness lane you can do so much better than her”  
Lane shrugged as he hears Marshal say that. "Most people don't want to date the dead body's study guy," he stated as he finished the glass as glanced around to see who he could wave down to get another glass. He knew Marshal was right but for the most part, people tended to stay away from the guy that studied dead bodies.  
“Awww that’s not true, it’s just a profession and someone’s gotta do it.. you were with her so long, I’m sure there’s plenty of people looking to score with you” marshal pouted at his friend .. Kenny took another drink off the table and while lane was paying attention to marshal he checked him out, the booze making him feel pretty loose already, he was a huge lightweight  
He shrugged as he glanced overseeing a waitress walk over with food. looked like it was burgers. Lane was hungry clearly. "If you say so Marshal but most people don't want someone they think might cheat on them with a guy or girl," he stated as he waved a waitress over to get a burger.  
“ I think you need to just stop dating straight girls honestly,” Marshal waved a waitress over and he took a burger for himself and Kenny.  
The pink husky looked over at the food and his tail wagged a bit, beating the back of the both they were sitting at and it made a thumping sound. Marshals got a point. "Just look for other bi people, you’re easy on the eyes and not bad to talk to, I’m sure finding someone won’t be hard for you Lane,” Kenny said probably the loudest he had been all night. He grabbed his burger and took a bite.  
He nodded as he took a bite of his burger. "I think i am better off single for now." That and Lane were pretty sure almost everyone in the college knew that he was dating someone at one point so everyone probably figured that he and the bicthy poodle were going to get back together. "Maybe i should just date a guy." He knew Lexxie wanted in his pants he knew Marshal could huck him up with a cute guy. Lexxie was on the other side of the bar getting the cake and collecting gifts from everyone.  
Marshal nodded at that “ I could do little hunting around and find you a hookup, I’d offer myself up for some fun but I value the friendship too much “... Kenny took a few bites before grabbing a shot off the table and throwing it back, he looked over at lane and thought for a moment, he never really did stuff like that but he was waiting for Marshal to leave the table before making a move, he was in it to have fun now, Lane was hot and sad and Kenny was getting far tipsier.  
Lexxie walked over to the table where they all were and glanced over at Marshal. "Come, mate, i need your help getting ready for the surprise for Lane we talked about," he said as he glanced over at Lane with a smile. Lane was busy eating his burger his ears were going down like a dog in a panic. This was something bad about to happen.  
Marshal got up out of the booth and nodded, following Lexxie .. the moment they were both out of sight Kenny rested his hand on lanes thigh under the table, gently stroking the husky blushed a dark red and cleared his throat before talking “I can feel you tense up from here... how about we ditch? ... I know it’s your party but you don’t wanna be here... we could go back to my place or something”  
Lane's brain went into a warning mod. Lane didn't know Kenny and was pretty sure Kenny was Marshal's boyfriend and Lane could tell the man was well most likely drunk. Ditching the party would be nice but he didn't want Kenny and him to b a one night stand. Lane was sobber Kenny wasn't and by the end of the night, Kenny could scream rap. Lane let out a sigh. "Maybe when your sobber," he stated as he put Kenny hand off his tight. That and he wanted his presents now that he knew Marash and Lexxie were planning something. "Besides aren't you Marshals bf?" he questioned looking at Kenny.   
Kenny looked confused for a second and started laughing a bit “oh god no- .. marshals just been my best friend since we were kids so we got a place together I guess it’s also probably his way of making sure I’m ok .. he’s more like a big brother to me “ he put the shot down nodded at lane” alright, no sex but the offer to ditch is still here, I don’t wanna be here either.. could go get something better to eat?”  
"Better to eat sounds good but frist I want to make sure Lexxie not planing what i think he's planing," he said with a smirk. Lexxie was somewhere with Marashle setting up something.   
“Knowing marshal it’s probably a stripper or something” he scoffed, but he wasn’t far from the truth, he glanced over and saw marshal and Lexxie talking to a woman in tall heels and a strange outfit, quickly nudging lane and pointing over to their friends to get him to look.  
Lane glanced over and groaned. He wanted his presents but he didn't want the stripper. Dear lord. Lane let out a sigh. "Figured."  
Kenny scooted around and got out of the circular booth from the other side, standing up and he stepped over to the side lane was in, offering his hand to the larger male, “Common, Marshal will understand... I dunno about lexie though."  
Lane took his hand. Yep, he didn't want to deal with the stripper. Lane smirked thinking for a moment as he took the Kennys hand then quickly pulled out his phone he was going to text Lexxie and tell him he was in the bathroom throwing up but decided to just say going out for a smoke be back in maybe an hour. He glanced over at Kenny. "Told him I'd be outside smoking." which to Lexxie lane was bored and hungry for real food. Music was barling as people were dancing though.  
He sneakily weaved through all the people with lane, leading him out and as soon as they were out of the noisy club he let out a sigh of relief, looking at lane “Wanna get tacos or something? I need actual food.. those burgers were awful."  
"Tacos sound good," he said with a smile as he was being weaved through the coward of people. "I thin that popular taco truck will be coming around this area tonight." he fallowed local trucks. He looked up and down at Kenny he was pretty cute. Cuter than most of the girls on campus. As they got closer to the door Lane was pretty sure he could hear "Okay Lane we got your surprises."  
Kenny grabbed lanes wrist without hesitation, cringing for his new “friend” understanding how he didn’t want to put up with a stripper or be at a party like this, the mutt pulled him through the front doors before marshal or Lexxie could find him. getting outside was so freeing, maybe it was because the air wasn’t stuffy but Kenny didn’t care much, he was o u t “ I like that food truck but I don’t think I want to wait around here for it, we just ditched your party after all” he smiled a bit at him “ there’s a good local restaurant not too far from here”  
"Sure," he said kinda still wanting to go to the food truck. He didn't like restaurants or clubs or well a lot but he would go to the local restaurant. "What's the place called?" he asked as the stood outside. He wasn't sure if he didn't just want to just find out where the food truck was.


End file.
